Remember Me
by mrsangelbooth
Summary: Booth is dying and Brennan is an FBI agent. Will she be able to save him in time? Will Brennan succeed in bringing the bad guys to justice? Stay tuned and find out!
1. Chapter 1

Remember Me

Booth was tired. He and Brennan had just finished a particularly difficult case. And if he had to describe it in one word it would be: draining. They had just put two scumbags in jail who were killing innocent girls with poison. Apparently it was something they had created themselves, with no known cure in its wake. What angered Booth the most, was the fact that those two bastards used the term "experiment" to explain their behavior. How much lower could they get? Well, at least they were in jail. They got to them before they could kill another innocent. Booth made his way into his apartment building. Thinking about the case on the ride home made him even more exhausted, if that were possible. He discarded his clothes and was asleep before his head hit the pillow.

Brennan had had a feeling all week. A feeling where she knew something bad was about to happen. She never really put that much trust into these kinds of "feelings," but this was different. This time, the dreadful feeling was associated with Booth. She kept thinking something bad was going to happen to him. She never really wanted to tell anybody not even Angela because she knew she'd sound completely ridiculous. _It's probably nothing_, she thought. _What are the chances of Booth getting hurt?_ _Well, there was that time with her refrigerator and when he got kidnapped. . . . All right that's it no more thinking about Booth's close encounters with death_. She really needed to get some sleep or else she'd be up all night thinking about bad things happening to Booth. Nothing will happen, these feeling were definitely uncalled for. Maybe these feelings she was having were just side effects of their recent case they solved. They did last through the whole investigation. Those lowlifes killing those innocent girls with a poison they created and with no antidote. She had felt an unspeakable fury when they finally figured out what those girls' cause of death was. Using them as "experiments." That was what those men, if they could be called that, used as an excuse. She didn't even have to mention the look in Booth's eyes when he interrogated them. Experiments on humans. They did not deserve to live. People like that shouldn't even exist. But she was confident that they were to receive what they deserved, Booth certainly was and she could too. Yes, that sounded reasonable enough and logical. She got ready for bed, set her alarm clock and tried really hard to sleep. However, sleep didn't come for her until 4 in the morning.

"Johnston"

"They are in prison. What now?"

"Who's responsible?"

"An FBI agent called Seeley Booth and a forensic anthropologist named Temperance Brennan."

"Find out anything there is for you to know about them. When you've done report back here and then you'll be given supplies"

"You want a hit on them both"

"I've wasted more money than you'll see in a lifetime to those two idiots to come up with an untraceable poison to kill my adversaries and if you think for a second I'm just going to sit back and do nothing you are gravely mistaken. Now do what I told you to do and do it quickly." He hung up.

Great. Just great. This is the last thing he needed. He should have put more security on those two to see they discarded all evidence on what they were doing. I'm surrounded by dumbasses. Now he had to deal with these two nuisances before anything could be traced back to him. He figured the case was dealt with, but he took no chances. Loose ends were tied. No exceptions. Especially when those ends had to do with him. He had worked far too long to have everything he had being taken away from him just like that. That agent and doctor were going to pay. But first, he needed to come up with a plan.

2 Days Later

"It's all here"

"Yes. Everything"

"Fine. That box contains all that you'll need. You've had proper sniper training before, correct?"

"Yes"

"Then what you'll do is track them. When you get the chance you'll shoot one of them

wit these bullets" He handed him two green bullets. More like they were glowing green.

"What are these?"

"The poison that those two goons in jail produced, but turned into bullets"

"And why am I shooting only one. I thought you wanted both of them dead"

"At first yes, but that could raise too much suspicion given that they just solved a case. I don't need them investigating. And if its only one, they'll know that they have had at least made a few enemies with each case they solved in the past."

"If you say so"

"Look, I can hire just about anyone to do this job for me and you questioning me might just make me reconsider"

"Sorry"

"You better be with all the money I'm paying you. Now, the one you shoot does not matter. Just pick the one that is the easiest target. When you're done call this number and they'll tell you where to get your money. But understand that they are going to check if you actually did the job. There will be another shadowing you. So if you want the money aim and kill."

He handed him a paper with a number and walked away leaving Smity with a wooden crate alone in the warehouse. He couldn't believe what he was doing. 20 years in the army, fighting for his country and being proud, now killing those who were just like he was before. What had made him take this offer was stupid. He had lost his wife and his kids weren't talking to him. To them he didn't even exist. Out of the rage and disappointment he had entered the mouth of hell. At first to blow off steam, but as he got deeper and deeper into the business of his "boss" he knew this was beyond him and tried to get out. But now he couldn't. He accepted Johnston's lies like some stupid teenager. Being hired as a bodyguard to an important business man turned out to be a personal killing machine to an evil, arrogant bastard. Now he had no choice, but to kill those two kids to keep him from getting him killed. Because he knew that Johnston wouldn't hire anyone else without killing him first for his knowledge.

Same Day at the Jeffersonian

Brennan was tired. Actually that was an understatement. She felt dead. Just like the skeleton before her. This was probably the first time she juts wanted to go home and rest. She knew Booth was standing behind her, watching. She didn't feel like playing games; she was tired and she tended to get annoyed easily.

"You can say hi you know," she told him.

"I know, but it's so much more interesting seeing how you just fully put yourself I your work. You get that face that says "back-off-if-you-know-what's-good-for-you-while-I'm-working-face," he answered.

"It's nothing you haven't seen before Booth, I'm sure," by now she had turned her complete attention to him. Something in his voice made her be in a lighter mood all of a sudden. This wouldn't have happened in the past. Booth had changed her and it was something she slowly has had to come to grips with. But, it didn't bother her anymore. She's learned to liked it. She liked working with Booth and the fact that maybe she was starting to learn to open up and not be so closed all the time.

"Do we have a case?" she asked suddenly realizing, he may have one.

"A case of me being hungry, yeah," he said with that smile of his, "care to join me."

"Didn't it occur to you that I may have been busy while you were there staring at me?"

"Well, is that a skeleton from Limbo?"

"Yes."

"In that case it has waited this long it can wait at least another hour while you eat,because I know you haven't eaten yet."

_How does he always know?_ "Alright, let me get my coat and purse.But just because I'm accepting doesn't mean they need as much identification as any other murder victim you come to me with."

"I know Bones, I know," he says with yet another smile.

Booth felt better knowing that Brennan accepted to go out and get a bite to eat. They didn't have a case so he thought it may be weird for them to go out like this, but in the end it wasn't. It was almost 2 and he knew he may just pass out from being food deprived. He could have gone alone, but he wanted to spend time with Bones. No harm in that. As partners they have solved many cases together. As friends they have endured more than anyone else would care to take. In their line of work any other person would have gone mad. But not them. They held on. If Brennan hadn't been there for him all those times, he would have probably lost it and he knew that maybe, just maybe Bones felt the same way. However, there was another reason why he wanted to go to lunch with her. She had been acting sort of strange, like she was keeping something from him and he with no idea what that was. She was able to get through the case like always but she worked as if at any moment what she was keeping from him might come out and bite her in the ass. He promised himself he'd find out what it was. Hopefully, it was a side effect from the case they had solved and nothing more serious. It didn't matter as long as she got it out so he can help her. She was his partner and that was his job.

Little did Seeley Booth know was that that day may be his last one he got to spend with her.

Booth and Brennan got into his SUV and headed towards the diner. They were driving in complete silence. It wasn't uncomfortable, but it made Booth a bit uneasy. Brennan had a conflicting expression on her face and he wondered not for the fist time since they got in the car, that she was battling some war in her head. As soon as they got to the diner he'd find out what it was that was troubling her. They got to the diner and ordered their food. They sat in their usual spot and sipped their drinks while their food came. Booth took the opportunity to start the conversation.

"So, tell me what's wrong," he started.

"Why would you think something is wrong?" as soon as she answered she knew he had been taking glances at her through the whole car ride so he knew something was going on.

"Come on Bones, I know something is wrong," he knew she was trying to veer him off, but she should know better than that.

"I guess I should know that I cant keep anything from you, huh?"

"You guess right Bones. Now, what's been bothering you. You've been acting this way since we started that case we just finished."

"Its just. . . . . . I've been having this feeling since we started the investigation that something bad was going to happen. I know, I know I sound incredibly stupid. It's totally unlike me."

"No, no Bones don't think that way. You're not stupid. But do you have any reason to believe something is going to happen."

"See, that's the point. There is absolutely nothing to be worried about. But when we were driving over here that feeling of complete dread just intensified."

"Intensified?"

"Yes and I can't explain it."

"Do you think something bad will happen to someone or that just something will happen?" Booth asked.

Brennan avoided his gaze. How could she tell him that he felt something bad will happen to him when there wasn't any reason to feel like that. Booth noticed this and pressed her.

"Bones?"

"I. . . . . you."

"Me?" Booth said surprised.

"I keep thinking something bad will happen to you and it won't go away. This is completely irrational when I know you can take care of yourself."

"Have you told anyone else?"

"No just you."

"Not even Angela?"

"I'm pretty sure she noticed my behavior, but didn't really ask me and I didn't want to tell her because I knew it was silly, even though she might have understood in the end. Plus, she had her own problems to deal with without me having to dump my issues on her. She was going away for a while with Hodgins anyway, why worry her."

"Well. . . ." Booth was at a complete loss at what to say for the first time. Brennan seemed to be worrying about him. He felt good that she cared for him, but did not want her to be scared for him. He knew he could just tell her nothing will happen, but you never knew. But he'd reassure her anyway. He wasn't planning on getting himself hurt or killed any time soon after all those previous incidents he's been in the past.

"Look Bones, don't worry. Nothing bad will happen. I'm not planning on anyone getting the best of me yet. It didn't happen then and it sure as hell won't happen now ok I promise"

"I know, I shouldn't have gotten carried away like that."

"It happens. You know what they say about women and their 6th sense."

"Now _that_, it something completely irrational."

"Whatever you say Bones." As soon as he'd said that their food came and they started eating.

When both had finished their dessert they paid the tab and started to head out. Not aware that a trained sniper had already spotted its target and was now ready to shoot when the opportunity presented itself.

"Hey Bones, you feeling better about what we talked about?" Booth had to know if she was feeling better. He wouldn't be able to carry on the day if he knew that Brennan was at the Jeffersonian worrying about him. He'd feel too guilty.

"Yeah. I was just being paranoid. I'm sorry if I made you worry too." Brennan responded touched with Booth's concern.

"No, no not all. It's just I wouldn't want you think about stuff that may not happen having to do with me. I shouldn't be a load on your shoulders."

"I'm fine now Booth. But I would like to get back to work."

"Oh. . . . yeah, sorry. Guy hug?" Booth asked with arms wide open.

Brennan just nodded and smiled. Laughing lightly as Booth had a huge grin on his face. As Brennan was getting her hug, Booth noticed movement on a corner in a rooftop of one of the surrounding buildings. Booth squinted to see what it was and gasped. It was a man with what clearly looked like a sniper rifle. Worst yet, it was aiming it at Bones.

"NO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Brennan heard Booth shout and was about to let go of him and turn around, but he wouldn't let her. Booth spun them around and a shot was heard. Everyone within the shot's hearing range screamed and got down on the floor. Brennan knew that that shot was meant for her. The way Booth shouted and spun them around was enough evidence.

"Booth?"

He didn't answer. His legs gave out and Brennan slid down to the ground with him.


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you so much to those who reviewed. You guys are wonderful. Here's the next chapter. I'm planning on getting the next chapter posted up tomorrow which says how Booth is doing. I hate to keep you guys waiting but I needed to get this over with first. So here you go and enjoy. Reviews are always welcome!

The hospital was the equivalent of hell. It was too bright, too clean and superficial that she felt it was mocking her. Brennan was losing it. Waiting was the hardest part. Waiting to see if Booth made it out of surgery. Waiting to see if he'll be okay. Waiting. She had ridden with Booth on the ambulance and it was the longest rode of her life. Seeing him there lying and pale as this hospital. The EMT's working on him and keeping him from flat lining. He looked dead. As much as Brennan tried to get that image out of her mind, it wouldn't go away. It had been almost two hours and not one doctor had come out. Brennan had called Angela as soon as they took Booth up to the OR. She had felt really bad that she was disturbing her best friend, since she was in a mini holiday over the weekend with her boyfriend Hodgins. Angela had agreed to come right over and she was now in the cafeteria getting herself a cup of coffee. If Angela had not been there, Brennan wouldn't have been able to make it through these last two hours. Zach had been contacted too and he was pacing back and forth just as nervous. But Brennan knew he felt just as helpless as she did. They all did. Brennan knew that it was her fault that Booth had gotten shot. That bullet was meant for her and now Booth was fighting for his life. Just then Angela had come back with Hodgins in tow with four coffee cups in hand.

"Here sweetie. I know you didn't want any, but you look like you need it," Angela said handing her a cup and sitting down beside her, while Hodgins sat down next to her.

"Thanks Ange," Brennan said because she knew she couldn't say anymore. She felt too tense, too distracted with worry for Booth.

"He's going to be okay. He's Booth and he's tough. You'll see, he'll pull through," Angela reassured her. Angela knew her best friend was beating herself up over this. They had talked as soon as she had arrived. It had taken a while, but she finally got her to tell her what happened. She had sounded so faraway on the phone that Angela knew it was bad. Out of every situation they had been in, this one was the one that had Brennan the most scared because of her recent feelings she has had. Angela had tried to convince her that she couldn't had known for sure something was going to happen to Booth. But Brennan didn't hear it. She was stubborn and she would have none of it. Now Brennan was sitting here. Looking comatose. Barely speaking. To say Angela was worried about Brennan was an understatement.

"Brennan," Angela called.

Nothing.

"Temperance look at me," Angela tried again.

She finally turned around and looked at her.

"He is going to be alright. I know Booth. We all know Booth and he is going to be okay. He is just as stubborn as you are and he'll come back to you and his son."

That got a reaction from Brennan. She hadn't even remembered his son, Parker. She had to call them. Call Rebecca and tell her what had happened. The doctor hadn't come out yet, but they still needed to be here.

"Angela I forgot to call Rebecca. To tell her what happened. With everything that has happened I completely forgot."

"Do you want me to call them? If you don't feel you're ready . . . . ."

"No, no. I was there and I know what happened. I'll tell them. I just hope they forgive him for not calling them sooner."

"Don't worry I'm sure she'll understand."

"I really hope so. I'll be right back. Cell phones aren't allowed in here so, I'll go outside."

"Are you sure you don't want some company. Hodgins and Zach can stay here and wait for the doctor."

"Yes, Dr. Brennan. Hodgins and I can wait here while you make your phone call while Angela goes with you," Zach reassured her. It had been the first words he had said since they'd been here.

"I'm sure. It won't take long."

Brennan turned around to walk towards the exit. But turned around and faced them once more.

"Thank you. For being here. It means a lot that you guys came while I know you had you own things to do. And I speak in behalf of Booth too. He'd say the same thing."

"Sweetie, there is no need to thank us. What we were doing can wait. This is more important. You and Booth are more important," Angela spoke up.

"Yes, Dr Brennan. We all feel the same way. You and Booth are family. There is no place else we'd rather be," now it was Hodgins who spoke.

"I wouldn't have known what to do without you guys," Brennan answered with tears in her eyes. It was the first time that she did since Booth got shot. She had felt completely numb. And now she couldn't keep her emotion in any longer. Angela got up and hugged her. As did Hodgins and Zack. Zack knew this is what he needed to do and didn't feel awkward doing it. They pulled away and Brennan headed outside to deliver some very bad news.

Brennan had forgot that she didn't have Rebecca's phone number, so she called the Bureau to get the information she needed. She knew they were probably working in who shot Booth right now. Director Cullen had been away for the weekend and was called and he had immediately come back to DC. He had called her, but Angela answered instead, seeing as she couldn't really speak and deal with him right now. Angela, later after hanging up, had told her what he said. Which wasn't much? They hadn't caught the guy and were investigating leads and questioning any witnesses. Brennan knew he'd help her as well. He had told Angela to tell her that if she needed anything, that all she had to do was call. And that was exactly what she was doing. She dialed the phone number he left for her to contact him and waited as he picked up.

"Cullen"

"Director Cullen. It's Temperance Brennan."

"Hello, Dr. Brennan. Do you have any news on Booth?"

"No not yet. But I hope they'll come out of surgery soon. I don't think I can wait any longer. But the reason I called was that I need Rebecca's phone number. She doesn't know yet and I completely forgot to call her. Seeing as I don't have it I decided to call you to see if you could look it up and give it to me."

"Oh, well Rebecca has already been contacted. We did it as soon as Booth got in the hospital. It was an impulse here to just call an agent's family. Seeing as Booth doesn't have any immediate family we called her. The thing is that she was out of the state and it took us a while to reach her. She said she was going to get on the first plane to DC. I'm sorry we didn't tell you sooner. But we're pretty tied up here."

"Oh," Brennan had been instantly relieved to know that Rebecca had indeed been contacted right away. She just wished they had told her. But knew, that if she would have picked up the phone when he called her instead of Angela that Cullen may have remembered.

"I'm really sorry Dr. Brennan for not having told you," Director Cullen answered. Brennan appreciated the sympathy she heard in his voice. She knew he was really working hard to catch whoever did this to Booth.

"No, no it's okay. I know you're really busy. I have been worried since Booth got in the hospital and forgetting things when you're in this much turmoil can make you forget things," Brennan continued.

"Thank you for understanding. Booth is really lucky to have a partner and friend like you. Working with you has made him better than he was before. Not that he was a bad agent before; it's just that he has been able to have this much more clearer picture of what is out there than before. You have been a great influence in his life and he has solved more confusing and frustrating cases than I could count. You and the rest of your team have been the best and I feel that you should know that. Booth cares for you a lot more than any other pair of partners I have ever seen. I can't express how much you two have contributed to the good fight and I thank you. Booth knows this as well and I know he'll make it through this. That boy isn't through with what he needs to do in this world yet and he's as stubborn as hell so you can be sure he'll get out of this in no time."

Brennan felt tears come to her again. No one has ever said that to her about her team before. She felt gratitude towards the older man. And appreciated that he respected her enough to tell her that. He gave her a bit of hope that maybe Booth would come out of this okay.

"Thank you Director Cullen. That means a lot to me and I'm sure my team thanks you as well," Brennan finally answered.

"Anytime. Is there anything else I can help you with?"

"No, not right now. I think I'll just go back in and wait for any news on Booth."

"Well, I said it again and I'll say it now, if you need anything just call, alright. Don't hesitate at all."

"Thank you."

"Goodbye and please call with any news on Booth."

"I will. Goodbye." Then she hung up and went back in the hospital.


	3. Chapter 3

Brennan was walking down the hospital hall when she felt it again. That heart wrenching tug at her stomach that she had been feeling before. The feeling that something bad was going to happen to Booth. She started walking a bit faster now and tries to get back to others. Then as she came close to the waiting area of the hospital, that when she saw them. Angela, Hodgins and Zach standing still as they talked to a doctor in surgical apparel. The look in Angela's face was enough for her to register that something was completely wrong. She practically ran and got their in a second. They turned around and looked at her. Angela opened her mouth to try to say something, but she closed it again and started crying. Hodgins took her in her arms and sat her down.

"What's wrong? How is Booth?" Brennan asked frantically.

The doctor turned around and gave her a puzzled look.

"She is the woman that was with Agent Booth when he got shot," Zack stepped in for her.

The doctor through her an apologetic glance and retold what he had just told her team.

"I'm sorry. I didn't know who you were and I got skeptical," the doctor replied.

"It's okay could you just tell me if Booth will be alright," Brennan urged. If this doctor didn't get to the point, somebody was going to have a face that not even Angela could reconstruct.

"Agent Booth was shot with a very unique kind of bullet. When we took the bullet out, it was emitting a green glow. We don't know what it is made of and therefore can not treat him properly. However, we are doing all we can. All we know is that the substance from the the bullet was made has attacked his nervous system. He will not be able to move from the waist down. It can be from a matter of days or weeks or even hours before the poison travels to his upper body and paralyze him completely. But like I said before, we are trying our best to stop the poison from spreading. . . . ."

Before the doctor could continue Brennan interrupted him and said, "It's the poison that was used to kill those girls isn't it?"

It was a question directed to her friends that were sitting and standing before her. She was looking the doctor dead in the eye, but the doctor knew that question wasn't for him.

"Yes, Dr. Brennan. We believe so," Zack responded. None of the others had the heart to break it to her. Now Brennan knew why Angela started crying. There was no cure. Nothing that could save Booth. Today it was his lower body that couldn't move, it was just a matter of hours before he will not be able to move anything. She didn't even want to think about the pain he must be feeling. Even though he probably was heavily sedated, it didn't matter. It was still there. Then when the poison was done with Booth's nervous system it will try to stop the heart. He will have a few heart attacks before his heart gives up and cause the death of her partner. It didn't matter that the doctor's were doing all they can. He was still going to die.

The doctor had a confused expression on his face. Brennan didn't even try to explain. She turned around and started walking out the door. She needed to get away. She couldn't stand it here any longer. She couldn't bare the thought of losing Booth. She needed to think. Try to see what her next step was. Cullen needed to know what was happening. They could catch whoever did this to Booth, but by the time they did, Booth would be long gone. Who cares, she was determined to bring this guy to justice. Whoever was responsible for signing Booth's death warrant. She would not rest until they sorry asses were in jail. Booth deserved it. But right now, her head needed clearing and she knew just where to go.


	4. Author's Note

Authors Note:

Guys don't be alarmed. Booth is not going to die. He will have a bumpy road ahead of him, but he won't die. Sorry, if I scared some of you!!! Reviews always welcome!!!


	5. Chapter 4

Hey guys, in case you didn't read my Author's Note I said that I wasn't going to kill off Booth. He will have a bumpy, and I mean bumpy, road ahead of him, but he won't die. I promise. Now you guys have been with me from the start so don't quit on me now. Keep reading. As always reviews are songs to my ears.

Angela saw Brennan walking away. She wanted to go and get her, but she knew that she needed to be alone. What she was just told was something that needed a lot of processing. However, this did not mean that Angela was not going to talk to Brennan at all. She'll give her some space and then she will have to talk to her. Brennan could take care of herself, but Angela tended to worry about her sometimes. The doctor left a short while ago clearly confused as to what had happened and what they were talking about. Hodgins and Zack explained as best they could. The doctor had said that with this new information, they may be able to extend Booth's life by a little, but not a lot. It can be days before Booth would die. Angela tried not to think about it. So, with the doctor's permission she went in to see Booth. What greeted Angela was someone whom she thought would never look the way they did.

As Angela walked into Booth's room she saw a fragile, almost ghost-like man laying on a hospital bed. He almost blended in with the room, he was so pale. He was hooked up to all kinds of monitors that Angela couldn't even tell where one ended and the other started. She grabbed a chair from the corner and sat next to him. Hodgins and Zack had decided that she should visit him first, so they all couldn't be crowded in Booth's room. She grabbed one of his hands and squeezed it. Besides looking like a ghost he felt like one. His hand was practically freezing. She was always pictured Booth as a giant teddy bear. Which included him feeling warm all the time.

"Booth, I know they have sedated the hell out of you, but I know you're listening," Angela began.

"She needs you. More than you and even she will ever know. You guys have something special going on. You can't just leave her like this. Don't cut yourself out now. You know everything she has been through. She's fragile and I know you know it. Hanging out as much as you guys do, you were bound to pick up something about her. She's scared. I know she is. She needs you to fight this. We all need you to fight this. You are family and you are the one who holds Brennan together," Angela whispered all this to Booth. She wanted to add something else, but wasn't really sure. She made up her mind and said it, no matter what the repercussion may be.

"One more thing, Booth. Brennan, she loves you and I know you love her as much too. She hasn't seemed to admit to herself yet, but she will in time. That's why you need to get back to her. There is also the matter of your son. He needs you just as much as she needs you. You're stubborn. Let that count for something," giving him one last squeeze, she stood up and left the room so the other guys could have a minute to see him.

As soon as Angela walked out of the room, she saw Rebecca with Parker. Hodgins and Zack have clearly explained to her what was going on because of the face she had on. A face full of fear. That was something they all shared. The fear of losing Booth.

"How is he?" Rebecca asked. Parker was asleep in her arms. He must have fallen asleep on their way to the hospital.

"He's . . . . .," Angela faltered. She didn't know how to tell her.

"Please, just tell me. Whatever it is, I can handle it," Rebecca answered when she saw Angela hesitate.

"Okay. Booth looks bad. He looks so weak and in pain. He doesn't look like Booth at all. Not the way we know him. You can go in if you want to. We can look after Parker for you," Angela said.

Rebecca was clearly shocked at the way Angela described Booth. If someone had told her that, Angela thought she wouldn't have believed it until she saw it with her own eyes.

"Thanks," was Rebecca's answer and she went to Booth's room. She hesitated for a fraction of a second before she went in.

Angela went to Parker's side where Rebecca had set him down as they were talking. He looked so much like Booth. She put a hand through his blond curls and gave him a light kiss on his forehead. She felt bad that his father, a man no doubt this boy looked up to with the up most respect, was in that room a couple feet away fighting for his life. Bad that this boy wouldn't be able to grasp the severity of his father's condition. Bad because he may have to live without a father in the near future. Bad because Booth couldn't only orphan this child, but leave Brennan as well.

"Please God, let my best friend and this sweet boy have their hero back," Angela whispered. A tear escaping one of her eyes.

Zack and Hodgins stood their sending their own little prayer to who ever would listen. For once in their life, a group of the most efficient scientists in the whole DC that could solve any crime no matter how weird or hopeless it was, felt the toll of utter helplessness. The hospital never seemed more menacing. No sound was heard. Not one. Only the ongoing silence. Loud, painful silence.


	6. Chapter 5

Alright guys I know some may be pissed because I haven't updated, but school work caught up with me. I have two papers to write by Tuesday so I may not update till then. Have patience and you guys will receive longer chapters. This one is short, but I hope its enough. Thanks for sticking by me with this story. Reviews are my chocolate and I love chocolate.

She was almost there. She was driving Booth's SUV. The hospital had given her all his things and that included his keys. She didn't have her own car since Booth was the one who drove them to the diner and her own car was still at the Jeffersonian. She felt strange being in the driver's side of the car. Every time she was in it she was the passenger and Booth the driver. She felt a pang at the memory. She tried not to think about right now not until she got where she was headed. She could already see the apartment building looming up ahead. When Brennan had heard the news on how Booth was doing, she knew she was going to break down. That's why she needed to get away. She entered the parking lot and parked not too far away. She got out of the car and made her way up to Booth's apartment. Yes, she had chosen Booth's apartment as her sanctuary. Not the lab or her own home, but his. She didn't know why she chose here exactly. She only knew she needed to be here. She took out Booth's keys once again and opened the door.

His house seemed totally empty. Not in the obvious way, but it gave off the feeling that whoever once lived here, didn't anymore. But all his things, all his belongings screamed out his name to her. Beckoning her to come in and stay. She made sure the door was locked and made her way to his room. The bed was neatly made and everything there seemed in order. She assumed Booth would be messier than this and the cleanliness made the house feel emptier. Like his place wasn't lived in at all. She ignored it as best she could and decided to lay down a while. She took of her high heeled boots and made herself comfortable. She imagined, if things had gone differently, that Booth would be here right now, resting. Instead, he was in a hospital fighting for his life; to keep on living. Her mind went to an image of Booth laying down on a hospital bed, with tubes coming in an out of him and Booth looking as frail as ever. A situation she never imagined she'd ever see Booth in. He was a fighter not weak like she was. Even when he got blown up, he never looked as bad as the image her mind projected. She had not seen him. It would have been too hard, but she knew that there was a chance he did look like that. She tried to push those thoughts away, to think of something else. Then she remembered that she needed to talk to Cullen and update him on what was going on with Booth. She also had a plan to propose. She had been thinking about that too on her drive over to Booth's place, It wasn't totally thought out, but she could just tell Cullen the bare facts and let him fill in. She'd accept his input, but she wanted to be the one to make all the hard core decisions. She turned around and looked at the clock on the night stand. It was almost 6. She knew she wasn't getting any sleep tonight and Cullen was probably home already.

She contemplated calling him nevertheless, but she needed all her strength for what she was to do. Sleep may come but not right away. She knew she need to see Booth, but she was scared. She was scared that she was going to see the Booth she saw in her mind. She was afraid that she wouldn't be strong enough to handle that. She closed her eyes for a while and just let go. She didn't want to feel any pain or any fear. She just wanted to _be_ there. Then she heard a distant ringing. It was her cell phone. She turned on the lights to Booth's room and looked in her purse for her cell phone.

"Brennan," she answered.

"Hey sweetie, it's me. It's almost 7 where are you?" Angela replies.

Brennan checked the clock and sure enough, it was almost 7. Last time she checked it was almost 6. Closing her eyes for a while took almost an hour instead of 5 minutes like she thought at first.

"I'm at . . . . . . at Booth's apartment. I couldn't go anywhere else. I'm sorry if I made you worry,"

"No, don't be sorry. I know you needed time, but I needed to make sure you were okay. Look the guys look like they are going to drop dead from exhaustion and they refuse to leave Booth alone at the hospital. I need you to help me convince them to go home and get some rest."

"Look, I'm on my way there now. I'll stay with Booth the rest of the night. I've rested enough and you sound tired too."

"I want to say that I can stay with you, but I really am tired. Rebecca and Parker were here and they just left. Rebecca wanted to stay a bit longer, But Parker had fallen asleep and she need to get him to rest in a descent bed and not the uncomfortable hospital chairs."

At hearing Rebecca had arrived, Brennan froze. How did she take it? Did she see Booth? What did she say?

"Um. . . . how did she take it?" she asked.

"Well, she was completely stricken at what had happened. She went in and saw Booth after I did. She was ghostly when she came back out. I thought she was going to faint on us. But she stayed a while longer while me and the guys explained Booth's condition."

"He's. . . . . that bad Ange?"

"Yes, sweetie he is. He looks so weak. A word I would have never put in the same sentence with Booth. He needs you Bren. He needs you and his son to make him have a reason to go and fight this. I know it seems hopeless because of what we know, but we need to have faith. _You_ need to have faith."

Brennan heard and took this all in. She knew it was hopeless and she didn't really rely on faith even if Hodgins did say she had faith in Booth. That was more his territory and not hers, but if she needed her plan to work she needed to have some. She was going to the hospital and personally promise she was going to do everything in her power to catch the bastard who did this to him.

"Ange just sit tight for a bit, I'm on my way. I'll see you in a bit," she finally answered.

"All right Bren, I'll wait."

Brennan hung up, picked up her purse and made her way to the door. She hadn't turned on the lights when she entered Booth's apartment, but she could see everything clearly. She took one last look and closed the door behind her.

She made her way to the SUV and climbed in, started the car, and made her way to the hospital


	7. Chapter 6

Brenna arrived at the hospital. She quickened her pace because she knew that Angela and the others needed to get some rest. It was late for them to still be here. She saw them up ahead and got there in record time.

"Hey Ange," Brennan greeted.

"Hey sweetie, you go here fast," Angela responded as she got up from her seat next to Hodgins. He was fast asleep as was Zack.

Brennan saw this and Angela explained.

"They fell asleep a short while ago, almost as soon as I hung with you. They're stubborn and it took a lot for them to just close their eyes. But I need to get them home. We are all tired and we are no help to Booth like this," Angela said.

"I know. I'll help you get them to the car. Will you able to be okay after?" Brennan asked.

"Yeah, I'll be okay. Are you going to stay with Booth all night? Angela replied.

"Yes. I think I can make a pretty good argument to the grave shift nurses to let me stay. I can't just leave him here."

"I know sweetie. But you need to get some sleep too Bren. You don't look as bad as us, but you need your rest."

"I can't promise anything, but I will try."

"That's all I needed. Okay, lets get these two sleeping babies out to the car."

Brennan and Angela each got a hold of one of them while getting them to fully open up their eyes. They succeded partially, but at least they got them to get up and walk. They mad their way to the parking lot and got them both in Hodgins' car.

"Take care Bren, I'll see you tomorrow."

"Angela, can I ask you for a favor?"

"Sure, what is it?" 

"I have this plan I'm trying to get to be worked out with Cullen's help. I don't know if he'll agree to help me at first, but I damn well going to try. I need you to stay with Booth for a while tomorrow. I know you have stayed with him most of the day today with him, but I don't want to leave him here by himself even if he's in good hands."

"Don't worry about a thing Bren, I'll stay. You just call me and tell me when you need me to be here and I'll come. Is there something you want me to help you with this plan of yours?"

"No, not right now at least. I'll fill you in on the details tomorrow when I get back from the FBI building."

"Okay, then I'll see you tomorrow."

Angela got in the car and drove out of the parking lot while Brennan stayed in her spot until they disappeared.

She made her way back into the hospital where she went directly into the nurses station.

"Um. . . excuse me, can I talk to you for a second?" Brennan asked the first nurse she saw.

"Yes, dear what can I help you with?" a kind middle aged nurse responded.

"Oh well my name is Temperance Brennan and I know its past visiting hours, but I have a partner down in room 206 named Seeley Booth that I would like to stay with all night. I know he's in great care here, but I just can't bring myself to leave him. I need to stay with him and. . . . . ."

"Dear, you don't have to explain yourself to me," the nurse interrupted Brennan. "I have been here the whole day today and saw you and your friends stay here the whole day. You seem to really care for this partner of yours who, by the way you react to his condition, must mean a lot to you. That also tells me they must be a great man. It is against hospital rules for you to stay here, but for you I'll make an exception. I was in love once too and if the man I love was here as well, I would want to stay too. Here take these," the nurse made her way to a closet and took out a blanket and a pillow.

"If you're staying here you may need these," the nurse handed them to Brennan.

"If you need anything I'll be here all night," the nurse told Brennan.

Brennan was so taken aback that she had not idea what to say. She should have corrected her when she said that Brennan was in love with Booth, but she couldn't bring herself to say it. She didn't know whether it was because she was surprised the nurse let her stay without a fight or that Brennan did feel something for Booth and didn't want it to be corrected.

"Thank you so much," was all she could muster and she turned and made her way to Booth's room.

The nurse watched her go and sighed. She was in for a rocky road. She knew her partner's condition since she was told to tend to him for the rest of his stay. Though she knew he was going to be fine. He obviously had enough people caring for him besides the hospital staff. That girl was in love. She'd seen it. She was aware that she had said partner, but that couldn't fool her for one second. The way she had reacted when the doctor told them what was wrong with him and they way her friends had stayed with him all day even when the young lady had left. The tears in the other dark haired woman's eyes. The little boy that came with his mother and whom she assumed was the patient's son. That man had a lot of people that depended on him. He couldn't just leave them. She made her way back to her desk and got back to her work. Meanwhile, saying a little prayer for them all.

Brennan's astonishment quickly evaporated as soon as she opened the door and saw Booth in his bed. He looked just like Angela had described him, if not worse. She felt that feeling of dread creep in her stomach once again. She put the blanket and the pillow in the small couch in the room and sat beside Booth in a chair that was probably vacated by Angela and Rebecca. She took hold oh his hand and it felt strangely cold like he was already dead. Brennan knew this wasn't possible since the heart monitor next to Booth was still beeping. Every time she hugged him he was always warm. He was comfy and secure and sometimes imagined why not one woman was able to hold on to him. He was everything a woman could want from a man. Everything _she_ would want from a man.

With her free hand she stroked his face. He looked so pale and fragile. She felt that she could break him if she so much as touched him too hard, but her hold on his hand was tight as if he could just disappear . She knew he may not be able to hear, but she had something to tell him. Something she hadn't told anyone. She squeezed his hand and began her confession.

"Booth I really hope you are able to hear me. I need to tell you something," Brennan began. She looked at him, but there was no response. She breathed deep and started again.

"Booth I'm going to promise you something. I'm going to catch the sorry son of a bitch who did this to you. They will not get away as long as I am breathing. I have something worked out that will hopefully be able to help bring that bastard to justice. Cullen needs to help and I'm going to try really hard to convince him to help me," Brennan looked at Booth again, but he stayed the same.

"There is something else. I've been thinking about this for a while and I was just able to figure it out a while ago. I love you. I love you like I haven't loved anyone before. I need you to try and fight this. I know there is no cure, but I still need you to fight. Don't leave me please," she had begun crying now. She felt them brew in the back of her eyes when she began talking to him, but know she couldn't keep them at bay any longer.

"You know I'm not a person of faith, but now I am. Ever since I met you I have been having more and more faith in things and especially you. I have faith that there may be something that will make you better. That you will get you out of this hospital and back with me and your son; back to everyone that loves you like I do. Please hang on until I can figure this out," she was practically begging. She hesitated before doing what she wanted to do, but made up her mind and kissed him lightly on the lips. Then she put her head on his shoulder and cried lightly. A few moments passed when she felt it. A small squeeze of her hand. She jumped up from her position on his chest.

"Booth?" she called, but there was no answer.

Did she imagine it? Did he really just squeeze her hand. She didn't know and she wondered if she should tell the nurse. She decided against it and kept this to herself. Maybe it was nothing, but it felt real enough to her.

She got up and grabbed the blanket she had set down a few minutes ago and wrapped herself in it. She made her way back to Booth and put her head next to his shoulder this time. It was the first night she got to spend with Booth. There had been other nights where they spent their time together, but this time she was sleeping next to him. It did not feel strange in the least and it didn't bother her. Confessing that she loved Booth freed her from ever feeling uncomfortable around him. She didn't before, but this time it made more sense. She kissed Booth one more time and tried to go to sleep. Sleep came quickly and before she knew it she was sound asleep.

The nurse Brennan had talked to earlier came to check up on them. It had been a few hours since Brennan had come in and she just felt better if she saw how they were both doing. She knocked softly, but received no answer. She knocked again and opened it carefully at the same time. The sight she was greeted with warmed her all the way to her heart. There she was the young girl named Temperance was sleeping next to the man she loved and cared for. He seemed to have more color since that day and she looked to be getting the rest she needed. They looked comfortable as if nothing was wrong and they were both just taking a nap on any other ordinary day. She smiled and left the room closing the door gently. She knew it. Those two were made for each other and she be damned if somebody told her otherwise.


	8. Chapter 7

**Guys I know I have not updated since forever, but finals caught up with me. I hope this will melt all anger towards me and you forgive me. As always if you don't review I'm going to take it as this chapter was too good for words!!! And a big thank you for those who have stuck by me from the beginning of this story.. **

Brennan woke up slowly as the she heard a knocking at the door. She rubbed the sleep from her eyes and went and opened the door. There stood the nurse she had talked with yesterday.

"Good morning dear, did you sleep well?" she said as Brennan stepped aside to let her in.

"Good morning and yes I did thank you. It wasn't the most comfortable position, but strangely enough I slept like I would in my own bed," Brennan replied.

"Maybe its because of the young man whose presence you accompanied all night. I checked during the night and you seemed to be resting well enough," she had moved over to Booth and started checking his vitals and what not.

"He seems to be doing a little better. He has more color in his face, did you notice?"

Brennan looked at him for the first time since she woke up, "No I woke up when I heard you knocking on the door, but yes he does seem to be doing a bit better." She said this with a smile. Heaven knew that's what she wanted, for Booth to get better.

"Oh my goodness, I woke you!? I knew I should have waited a little longer. . . ."

"No, no, don't get upset with yourself. You didn't know and besides I have a full day ahead of me today. I only need to wait for my friend to get here and watch over Booth while I'm away is all."

"I know dear, but still I should have waited a bit longer. It is still a bit early. The only reason I'm here is that my shift is almost over and that another nurse will be taking my place. Also, the doctor will be coming in to update you on Mr. Booth's condition. He said he'd be here as soon as he could from checking the rest of his patients."

"Thank you for telling me. I appreciate it. I guess I'll wait for him. And by the way I would like to know your name, I feel silly not knowing it when I tend to talk to you often."

"My name is Hope Olsen, it was rude of me to not tell you when I met you."

"I should have asked as well, its not entirely your fault, Hope. I've never met anyone with that name, its nice."

"My parents said that when they had me they had high hopes for me so I guess the name stuck. I really need to get going dear, I need to finish my rounds before I go. I hope the doctor brings you better news than yesterday," Hope said as she made her way to the door.

"Oh. . . . then I won't be taking your time anymore. Have a nice day and thanks for everything."

"No problem dear, it was my pleasure and besides that's why the pay me the big bucks," Hope said with a wink and left without another word.

Brennan smiled at the woman's kindness. She never really met a lot of people like her in her lifetime and it was always a relief to know that the world wasn't so screwed up as it sometimes looks.

She made her way to Booth again and took hold of his hand. She kissed him good morning and stayed seated there until either the doctor arrived or Angela. But she knew the moments she got to spend with Booth were precious before she went on with her mission. She didn't know if she was going to have time to visit him, so she was going to enjoy her time with him.

Brennan was in Booth's SUV driving towards the Jeffersonian. Zack had come along with Angela and Hodgins to the hospital to stay with Booth, but when Cullen called her he said he needed Zack to take her place while Brennan took her leave while Booth was in the hospital. Zack had been clearly annoyed and was about to refuse, but Brennan convinced him to go back to the Jeffersonian. He was going to be a lot more help there and she told him that he would be helping Booth catch the bad guys. Zack smiled a little when he imagined the look on Booth's face if he was conscious at the idea of him running around catching the bad guys. Brennan told him that an FBI agent would be waiting for him there for further updates. Brennan pulled up in front of the Jeffersonian to let Zack out.

"Zack, the FBI agent will be waiting for you with the case files and if you need anything Angela said to call her and Hodgins. They'll try to help as much as they can, but I doubt you'll need help since I know you're more than capable of handling this yourself."

"Thanks Dr. Brennan I'm sure I'll be fine. Also, I wish you luck on what you are about to embark with Director Cullen. I know this is important for you to bring whoever did this to Agent Booth justice. He's a great man and you are a brilliant scientist. I trust you'll do what is right."

"You know Zack, I've been asking myself that question a few times if I'm doing the right thing. But now that somebody has actually said it, its more reassuring. Thanks Zack and be careful out there. Not everyone is as lenient as Booth and I."

Zack gave her a crooked smile and said, "I know Dr. Brennan. I'll see you later."

Zack got out of the SUV and made his way inside. Brennan waved and made her way to the Hoover building.

Brennan neared the Hoover building and parked in an open spot. Cullen was waiting for her and with that excuse she got passed security. They let her pass easily and that made her think that Cullen told the security staff he was waiting for her. She took the elevator and when she got to the right floor she got out and made her way to Cullen's office.

She knocked and Cullen let her in. She sat in the vacant chair in front of his desk and waited while he got some papers organized.

"So Dr. Brennan how are you today?"

"I'm fine Deputy Director Cullen and Booth is doing a bit better today too."

"I was about to ask about him too and I'm glad to know he's doing better. Now if I'm right you wanted to see me for something else besides updating me on Booth."

"You're right sir, it has something to do with Booth's shooter. Have you guys found anything out yet?"

"I'm afraid that the best agents I have are all tied up with other cases and don't have time for this, so the local PD is taking this over for now while I have a reliable and trustworthy agent to take the case. It shouldn't take long so you don't have to worry. I, myself am working on this case as well, but I can't do it by myself and the local PD takes over much of it. I only help wherever I'm needed."

"I understand. But I don't trust anyone else with this and I mean no disrespect to you or any other agent or cop. What I came here to ask you is to let me in on it. I can do it. I can take over this case without help besides my collegues . . . ."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, Dr. Brennan do you have any idea what you are asking me?"

"Yes, I want you to give me full reigns on this case with all the necessary arrangementds so that I can interview and bring in suspects. . . ."

"Dr. Brennan you are a forensic anthropologist. You don't do this kind of work. I understand that being partners with Booth may have shown you what we do here, but I can't just let you walk out of here with an FBI case as if you were an agent yourself."

"I know, I know, but. . . ."

"No, you don't know. What you are asking me is dangerous and not to mention against the law to impersonate an agent."

"Look, it would not be impersonating if you'll actually put me in the system as an agent. You can give me all of Booth's IDs and his gun and you can just change his name to mine. This is a lot to do, but I know you have enough power to influence the people you need to do this. I can't just sit here and wait while that dirtbag is running around when he should be in jail."

Cullen was clearly annoyed, but he liked her. Booth took that bullet for her and that meant something. So for Booth's sake he was patient with her on this.

"I know, Dr. Brennan that you may feel that you are doing nothing, but being with Booth right now is doing something. From what I was told he doesn't have a lot of time left. You're of better use with him than here. I promise you I'll have someone on this as soon as possible I'll make sure that happens personally, but I can't let you do this. You're not just putting yourself in danger because if you drag your squints with you they'll suffer too."

"DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHAT I'VE BEEN THROUGH!!!!!!!!! Booth took a bullet for ME. I put him there and if you think for one second I'm going to sit next to him and watch him die you are in for a serious awakening. I love that man. The man who is in some dingy hospital room fighting for his life. I made a promise to him that I would catch this bastard and put him behind bars and I'm intent on doing that. You know as well as I if this happened the other way around Booth would be in here saying the same thing."

Brennan's face was red with rage and frustration. She had never yelled at someone like that. Much less someone like Cullen who was a Deputy Director of the FBI and can get her arrested in the blink of an eye. She turned around and saw the whole floor looking in through the glass doors at her. They were surprised at her outburst and some of them even looked scared. Cullen got up and walked towards them.

"We are having a private discussion and if you don't mind I'd like to finish it. I'm pretty sure you all have jobs to be done." As soon as those words left his mouth everybody got right back to work. Cullen came back in and sat down again. He looked at her. Hard. As if trying to dissolve her. Brennan would feel somewhat uncomfortable under any other circumstance, but in this case she stared right on back.

Finally the silence was broken and his stare became less.

"I've never been yelled at like that by someone and had them get away with it. I see more of Booth in you today than any other time I have talked to you. He would have been here just like you are now if indeed this situation may have been reversed. He's been much of an influence. Right now I want to say in a negative way, but I won't because it took a lot of guts to say what you did and I respect you for it."

Cullen took yet another pause and continued.

"I know you're just as stubborn as he is and I know you won't stop until you get your way. I wouldn't be very intimidated on any other day, but the way I see it not even I would want to mess with you."

Brennan had to smirk at that, but quickly put it away when Cullen continued.

"I will do as you ask. I will turn you into an FBI agent while you find out who the son of a bitch who shot Booth is. You will carry his gun and all his IDs will be removed of his picture and replaced with yours. You will be in a suit at all times while you are on duty and the Booth's office will act as your own. I'm sure your on leave correct?"

"Yes sir."

"Good, one less thing to worry about. Now, just because you have a gun does not mean you get to shoot people just because. You only use it when absolutely necessary. What I'm doing is at risk of losing my job so I expect you honor your end of the deal."

"You don't have to worry about that. I know what I was getting myself into when I thought of this and I was aware of the repercussions."

"That's good to hear. I will be in contact with you in the next two hours and hopefully by then everything will be ready for you to assume your role as Special Agent Temperence Brennan. Kind of has a ring to it doesn't it."

Brennan was beyond grateful at this point and couldn't do anything but agree.

"Yes sir it does. I want to thank you for this. I know this is dangerous, but I swear I will bring Booth justice, even if he is long gone by then."

"Let's not think like that Dr., I mean Agent Brennan. Let's have a bit of faith."

"I'm trying sir and I feel that every minute that passes by Booth gives me some. No one has gotten the best of him yet and the same goes for me. He's a fighter and I'm a fighter and we'll stay that way until the very end."

"Again I see Booth in you." Cullen smiled and couldn't help but remember his daughter, his long deceased daughter whom he considered his personal hero. She stayed strong 'till the very end.

"You should get going now while I get all this into play. Booth needs you there before you go on and do this. I'll call you when everything is ready."

Brennan turned to leave, but paused and gave Cullen a tight hug.

He returned it and said, "Go," then Brennan made her way out of his office and out of the Hoover building.


	9. Chapter 8

Brennan made her way to the hospital. She was taking up on what Cullen told her to do; to visit Booth before she went on with the case. She only hoped everything went according to plan. She couldn't afford any mistakes. Not with the promise she made Booth. She parked Booth's SUV, it was officially hers, but she still regarded it as Booth's and not hers. As she made her way to Booth's room she wondered how she was going to tell Angela and the rest of her friends. They would probably be against it, but this was her only chance at making things right.

She got to the correct door and made her way inside. Angela was sitting beside Booth while holding his hand. She looked like she had been crying, but then again she may be tired just like the rest of them.

"Hey Bren, how did it go with Cullen?" Angela greeted her.

"Just like I wanted it to go. Where is everybody else?" Brennan noticed no one else was here with Angela and it made her curious.

"They went off in search of food. They were getting hungry and they've been here for a while now. Did you eat already?

"No, not yet. My mind has been all over the place."

"Maybe Hodgins and Zack will bring enough food for a whole room full of people. I said I didn't want anything, but I'm starting to get hungry. But knowing Hodgins, he will probably bring me something anyway."

Brennan had sat down in another chair while Angela had been talking. She had been looking at Booth and had noticed he still looked the same, but still decided to ask Angela.

"How's he doing Ange?" Angela turned to her and gave her a small smile.

"He's doing fine. The doctors came in earlier to check his vitals and he's doing the same. The poison has not spread beyond his waist. The doctors are really surprised it has not advanced. They are calling Booth superman, because apparently he's fighting something that would otherwise kill someone else easily. I told them that he's been this strong long before they put on the nickname or Booth got shot. The doctors are starting to get hopeful he'll make a recovery with the antibiotics they are giving him, but nothing is for sure yet.

He's been holding out this long and I'm praying he'll hold out long enough to see you and his son again, even if it is for the last time."

Angela's eyes started to water, but refused to cry. Brennan felt like crying too, but she didn't want to fall apart now.

"Angela, there has to be some kind of cure. I have been very realistic since the doctors told us of his condition. There has to be something we've missed." Angela turned around and faced her. Brennan couldn't read her expression, but hoped it was one of understanding. It was now or never. She was going to tell Angela what she was up to.

"Angela I need to tell you something. I need to tell you why I wanted to go see Cullen and what happened when I did."

"Go ahead sweetie I'm listening." Angela let go of Booth's hand for a while and turned around all the way to face her best friend.

"Well, I'm going to take Booth's place at the FBI. I'm going to take over the case on him being shot when we had just finished off our latest case. Cullen had given it over to the local PD because he didn't have an agent to take over which was all the more reason to take on the case."

Angela could not believe what she was hearing. Her logical side told her to stop her right now before she went on any further and got herself into deep trouble. But her other side, the more understanding and loving side told her that her best friend needed to do this. That she would never sit down and watch Booth wither away before her. She did lie to the FBI when Booth went missing so this did not come as much surprise.

"Bren, Temperance, I know you have though about this. At least long enough for it to make sense. This still looks like something you just jumped into. But I won't stand in your way. You can get in trouble or maybe even get yourself killed trying to find the bastards who did this, but I'm sure you know that already right?"

Brennan nodded and Angela continued.

"Well, then all I will say is to be careful and to keep us informed. You won't have to worry about Booth. He will be okay. But you need to come back to us safe Bren. Booth is fighting this, don't make it for nothing."

Brennan was eternally grateful for her friend. She was sure she was going to be against this, but she understood. That is all she needed. She knew all the consequences and what was at stake.

Angela got up form her seat and went over to hug her. They stayed like that for a few minutes and then pulled apart. Angela sat back down and Brennan started to speak again.

"If you would have told me before that one day Booth would be in this situation and that I would have to go through all this, I would not have believed you."

Angela sat quiet while Brennan spoke and listened.

"And if you would have told me that I would discover my true feelings toward him while in this predicament, I would have not believed you and I would have called you crazy. I love this man who is on this bed. This man who is both a father and the greatest person I have ever met. For two years he has been there and he hasn't left. He knows about my crazy and messed up past and yet he's still here. He knows my father is a criminal and he knows my brother's been in jail and is on paroll. He brought food for me in the middle of the night when I found out about my mom. He saved me from Kenton while still being pretty beat up from being blown up. He got out of the hospital just for me. He could have sent anybody. He rescued me from being trapped underground by the grave digger and he gave thanks to a God I don't believe in for finding me. This man is extraordinary and any woman would probably kill to be with him. He has proven to be all he can be and has proven that nothing is out of reach, that everything happens eventually. I would be crazy not to have fallen for him. I love him Angela. I love Seeley Booth."

Angela had been holding her tears long enough and finally let them spill. She got up again and hugged her. Hugged the friend that had all of a sudden come into the land of the living. She was no longer a robot. Her feelings had resurfaced from the place where she kept them sealed up. She had finally opened her eyes and seen what it truly meant to love and be loved. Angela only wished Booth would be awake to hear what she had just said. They broke apart.

"Cullen said he'd be calling in two hours and he told me to spend it here with Booth. Even if he hadn't told me to do so, I wouldn't imagine being anywhere else," Brennan began after her hug with Angela. She had been getting and giving hugs more than usual and it didn't bother her in the least.

"Booth has a knack for not letting anybody off the hook that easily. Which of course has nothing to do with the fact that he is walking sex on a stick," Angela remarked.

"ANGELA!" Brennan almost screamed, "This is totally not the place for your very explicit imagery."

"Honey come on. Don't you dare sit there and say that what I just said is not true. You know it and I know it and even the nurses who have been coming in here know it. Yeah, he may look like crap but he is still one helluva a hunk and those nurses were of all ages and that really says something," Angela responded with a smirk. She was trying to lighten the mood.

Brennan had to smile. She appreciated the fact that Angela wanted to get a smile out of her. She imagined Booth trying to do the same thing if he wasn't the one hospitalized.

"Yes, I know it's true. I have known that since I met him and you been reminding me of that all the time as well."

Angela felt better at seeing Brennan smile. Too much gloom would kill a person and lets just say that Angela wasn't ready to lose 2 best friends.

"Brennan my advice to you is too let everyone know this man is taken. I swear those nurses were easting him up with their eyes. I actually had to kick one out because she was taking a little too long changing his bullet dressings," Angela confessed.

"Are you serious? Well, I didn't want to take this extreme measure, but I guess that's exactly what I'm going to do. Show everyone who's the woman in Booth's life," Brennan declared proudly. Booth was her man and nobody can have him. Brennan never liked to share and she sometimes joked how she forgot to learn that in kindergarden, but it was the truth. Temperance Brennan did not share.

"Atta girl. Booth would be proud," Angela agreed. They laughed together at the conversation they were having when Hodgins and Zack came in with enough food to feed a whole country.

"Dr. Brennan you're back. Are you hungry? We brought enough," Zack asked while Hodgins just have her a bag full of take out food. Brennan accepted it and said thank you and Hodgins just smiled at her. He handed one to Angela without asking her either and she smirked at him giving Brennan an I-told-you-so look. Zack hot his food from him and they all sat in different places in Booth's room eating. Brennan thought that they could get in trouble for eating in a patient's room, but didn't care. She sat next to Booth and enjoyed some down time with her friends and the man who was her property without him even knowing it.

Just as Brennan and the squints were finishing their meal, Cullen called and said that he had everything she would need to do her new job. Brennan told Angela to explain to Hodgins and Zack what she was doing, then she said goodbye and left.

She was on her way now to the Hoover building to meet Cullen. Brennan would never reveal this to anyone else, but she was nervous. A lot was riding on her catching the bad guys this time. Booth was involved and failing her hob was failing him. She made a promise and it was one she would keep.

She parked her SUV and made her way inside the building. Cullen had said to meet her in Booth's old office which was now hers. He was there sitting in the chair in the front of the desk and motioned for her to sit where Booth would normally sir: behind it.

As soon as she was seated Cullen started to take out things from a box he had brought with him.

"Alright lets get started with this shall we," he started with Brennan favorite part: the giving of her FBI issued gun. He took out two much to Brennan amazement. One was new and the fact that it was big and was like the one Demi Moore had on Charlie's Angel Full Throttle was a bonus. She knew of the movie because Angela practically dragged her to see it. The other she could clearly see was Booth's. She waited patiently while he placed them in front of her and explained the meaning of the two guns.

"Look, don't get excited over this, but I'm giving you two guns. The simple explanation for it is that you can never be too careful. Carry only one if you feel like it. The other can stay at home. Now for the IDs," Cullen took out a set of ID cards and handed them over to Brennan.

"Now, one you should carry with you at all times to get into this building and to get into crime scenes. I don't think you'll need for the second one, but you will need it to interrogate suspects. Here is your badge as well," Cullen put one of the IDs into a wallet along with the badge. "I'm sure you have seen Booth use this numerous of times right?" Cullen asked.

"Yes, I'll know how to use it," Brennan answered.

"Good. Now for the dress code you only have to wear a standard business suit. You know career pants and blazer, the works. If you're going to be an agent you have to look like one," Cullen continued.

"Yes sir I know what has to be worn and done."

"I know this must be hard for you to go through. You blame yourself for what happened no?"

"I. . .," Brennan didn't want to confess her innermost feelings to Booth's boss who was now her own, but if she was going to make this work she needed to keep no secrets.

"That bullet was meant for me. I am the one who is supposed to be in that hospital bed. He should be the one to come in here and argue with you until you let him track down who's responsible for his partner's shooting. He should be the one who has to put on a brave face and make my friends feel better. I shouldn't be the one who has to face his ex and his son when it's too late. He should be the one here and not me," Brennan had started breaking down. The tears were falling fiercely now. She wiped them away just as fiercely to keep Cullen from seeing her like this.

"I know you may have heard this before, but what happened was not your fault. Booth saved you. It was pure instinct and reflex, but I think the real reason he did what he did was because he loved you. You love him too and don't try to deny it and that is one reason why I'm letting you do this. I know how it feels to love and be loved. So this just might work. However, love can be a way to get you killed, but all's fair in love and war," Cullen said. Brennan felt better. She knew she was doing the right thing.

"Now I pretty much gave you everything you'll need. You may start your investigations at once. The files are here too if you want to look at them. They include some leads the PD was working on. No one will try to stop you. If you run into any problems let me know. You have my phone right?

"Yes I do."

"Then you are all set. I'll leave you now and I'm hoping that you'll be careful right?

"Don't worry I'll be fine."

"You always were Agent Brennan. You always were," with that Cullen stood and left without another word.

_Now, onto the big leagues. God, I hope this works. _


	10. Chapter 9

Brennan parked her car behind the large building looming over the city. It belonged to one of the richest in America. Brennan got out of the SUV and made her way inside. She flashed her FBI badge at the receptionist like she had seen Booth do many times and she let her pass while giving her directions to the office where she needed to get to.

Mr. Eric O'Hara was a billionaire. He made his living from his humongous software company and indeed it showed. As Brennan made her was to his office she saw many expensive portraits of famous artists and vases she knew had to be antique. She got to the man in question's secretary and stated her business.

"Hello, my name Special Agent Temperance Brennan from the FBI and I need to speak to Mr. O'Hara. It's important and I know I don't have an appointment, but could you please tell him I need to see him," Brennan asked politely.

The middle aged woman smiled kindly and said, "I'll see what I can do hon, take a seat while I call him to let you know you're here."

Brennan didn't have to wait long before the secretary got off her phone and told Brennan to go ahead in.

Brennan had never seen such an enormous office. It looked like it was the whole first floor of a house or maybe even as big as a house. The man sitting behind his desk looked kind enough. His blue eyes showed a lifetime of work and a sense of mischief. Brennan was surprised by her observations and rationalized that she was just getting better at reading people and that Booth's influence was ever present in her being.

"Ah, Special Agent Brennan, Leena tells me you needed to see me regarding something important," the blue eyed man greeted her. He stood up and offered Brennan her hand which she took graciously. This man did not look like in the slightest a killer and gave off no signs of it. The guy seemed to like his antiques, but in no way gave off a feeling of him being a murderer. However, she knew how misleading appearances could be, Booth had taught her that and she had witnessed it herself.

"Yes, Mr. O'Hara I'm here on business more like on investigation. I have recently closed a case involving a poison with no cure. It involved girls used as lab rats for it. The ones responsible are now in jail, but it seems that they worked for someone much bigger and I'm here to find out whom," Brennan stated. She only hoped she hadn't said too much and have given the man a silent heads-up for him to sneak his way out.

"And you think I have something to do with this, yes?" the middle aged man asked.

"I see you catch on quickly and yes you are listed as a possible suspect," Brennan responded.

The man sat quiet for few minutes. Brennan decided that he was thinking of what to say and she hoped it was the truth. She really had not time for games and Booth's life still hanged on the balance. Then, she saw something that she had not seen in any suspects life before; sadness. A deep, sadness that she could swear never saw on anyone's face. If Booth were here he'd probably say the same thing. She knew she had worked countless cases with Booth and that each person she had gone to interview must have had some kind of the same expression; at least the innocent ones, but she hadn't really paid much attention as she was now, she thought that it was all because she was doing the questioning and not Booth this time.

"There are many people out there that could be responsible for the crime that was committed to those poor girls. What makes you think I had anything to do with it?" the man finally spoke. Brennan knew that the same man asking the question knew the answer. She decided to play along because she knew that Booth would do the same.

"My team secluded you out of many other billionaires in this area and you came up as one of them. I have complete confidence that their decisions are justified. I need you to tell me anything you might know on this matter; a man as rich as yourself must have some kind of enemies. Either because they want your billions or just for pure jealousy and they want to see you ruined. You can not deny you haven't encountered people like that in your life before," Brennan told the man.

Mr. O'Hara looked at her straight in the eye. This time the person wasn't trying to dissolve her, but to try and coax her to tell him more or just because he wasn't willing to be seized up like that. Brennan did not care on any of those accounts and stared right back at him just like she did with Cullen. She had come too far to let someone like Eric O'Hara get the best of her.

"I assure you that I have nothing to do whatsoever in the case you just closed. Yes, it's true that I have had enemies, but they no longer are a problem because now they belong to me. They work for me now under my watchful eye. This company has been in service for some time now and nothing here happens without my knowing so. I feel terrible towards the girls you mentioned because they had to pay for someone else's problems and possible greed. I am a man of honor and morals and it has never crossed my mind to get rid of adversaries that way," Eric reasoned.

"And yet you say you own your enemies now?" Brennan retaliated.

"I guess those were a poor choice of words, but from what I see is that you know exactly what I mean. You aren't stupid Agent Brennan and I know you're trying to get to the bottom of this, but you are wasting your time. Now, if you'll excuse me I have a ton of work to do," Eric said with finality. He started to shuffle about some papers, but Brennan still had one more thing to say. She stood up and put her hands on the papers being shuffled and bent very low in front of Eric's startled face.

"The son of a bitch who did this to these girls shot my partner with a bullet made of the same poison. Right now he is dying in some hospital room and if you think that I'm going to let you off the hook that easily you are very seriously mistaken. I know you know something and make it a priority in your busy schedule to think of anybody you know that may be using this poison or to think over what you'll say in FBI headquarters once I tell them you did it. I will come back tomorrow and when I do I expect you to be a good citizen and tell me anything you know. As you said I'm not stupid and I know when people are hiding things from me. My partner means a lot to me and I am willing to do anything in power to put in jail whoever did this to him and for your own sake I'd do why I ask. I tend to be a very understanding and rational person, but you Mr. O'Hara don't get the luxury of dealing with her. Now, here are the numbers where you can reach me if you decide to tell me what you know sooner," Brennan said to the man with a dangerously low voice. She needed to get the message through and this was the only way she could think of to do it. She surprised herself at how easily she could do it too. How much of Booth she reminded herself when she did that.

Eric O'Hara was clearly surprised that this woman, even if she was an FBI agent she was still and woman, could speak to him like this. If anyone else would have done that he would have fired them before they even had the chance of feeling good that they did so.

Brennan backed away when she put the business card down. She gave him one last icy stare and then let herself out, leaving a dumbfounded billionaire in her wake.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

Angela sat in the now familiar place beside Booth in the uncomfortable hospital chair. Hodgins and Zack went to get something to eat while Angela stayed behind. It seemed like this was a routine now; Hodgins and Zack in charge of the food while Angela took care of Booth when Brennan was away. It had only been a couple of days, but it seemed that all their time and energy was put towards Booth's well being and indeed it was. Angela wondered how Brennan was doing. She had left a few hours ago to question suspects and do whatever else an FBI agent does. Angela knew she was okay; thinking otherwise would make Angela lose her mind. She couldn't afford that and neither could the rest of them.

Booth was doing the same with no change. The doctors would check up on him every once in a while, but they always said the same thing: that it was only a matter of time before the poison does what it was meant to. Angel wished and prayed with all her might that Booth would somehow get through this. There was very little chance for a full recovery, but Angela awaited a miracle. Anything to bring Booth back.

Hodgins and Zack were taking a long time getting coffee and snacks and Angela wondered what was taking them so long. She was holding on to Booth's hand when she felt his hand tighten on her own.

Angela startled said, "Booth? Booth it's me Angela, can you hear me?"

Angela waited two long agonizing minutes and was shocked when Booth bolted awake and shouted,

"BONES!"

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

_Booth and Brennan were making their way outside to the parking lot. They had both taken a lunch break from the case they have been working on. Booth was happy because they had been finally making progress that had been scarce since they started._

"_Finally we're getting somewhere. I was starting to lose hope that we were never going to catch the killer," Booth stated. _

"_You lose hope? I've never heard you talk like that before," Brennan observed. _

"_Well, you can't deny that this whole seemed hopeless from the beginning. Don't lie and say that you had confidence this would all turn out alright," booth replied._

_Brennan stayed quiet until they were in front of the SUV. Booth noticed this and said, "Wait a minute, you actually thought everything was going to be okay? Whoa, when did you become "Dr. I-always-look-on-the-bright-side-of-everything?" _

_Brennan looked at him and said, "There is a perfect explanation for that. Since we have started working together even the most puzzling cases we have solved. Together. So the probability of this case getting solved is high. So, stop the teasing and let's get back to the lab and solve it. We didn't get anywhere with your smart-ass comments in a diner parking lot so let's get going."_

_Booth chuckled and gave her his charm smile that he knew would stop any anger towards him. She smacked him on his arm and told him again to get going. _

"_Okay we're leaving, but not before you give me a guy hug," Booth told her. _

"_What for?" Brennan asked looking puzzled. _

"_Come one Bones, you know you like them and plus there doesn't necessarily need to be a reason for a guy hug," Booth replied. _

"_Well, in my book, there is a reason for everything," Brennan defended._

"_Alright Ms. Science, if this is the treatment I get for being nice and a friend, you can just forget it," Booth said while taking out his keys to open her door. _

"_What? Oh alright, I'll give you your hug," Brennan told him._

_Inside Booth was making leaps of joy. He enjoyed hugging her. _

_Booth held out his arms and Brennan enveloped herself in them. As Booth was enjoying her hug, he saw someone on a rooftop; with a gun and he was aiming it at Brennan. _

_He could have sworn he heard when the bullet clicked into place. Everything went in slow motion and he heard a scream. Brennan's scream. _

_The sniper had shot her. She fell in his arms and all he could see was blood. Blood was all over his clothes and hers. She was bleeding to death. _

"_No, Bones, stay with me, you're going to be okay, stay with me," Booth begged while he took out his cell phone and dialed 911._

"_Booth it's too late, I'm going to die," Brennan said with a croaky voice. _

"_NO NO NO! Don't you dare give up one me. Stay with me please. You're a fighter come one don't give up on me," Booth cried to her. His tears were wetting her and mingling with her own. _

_Brennan brushed his tears away with her hand and gave him a smile, then her arm fell limply by her side and her eyes closed. Never to open again. _

"_No, Bones don't leave me," Booth tried rousing her, but to no avail. He could hear the ambulance silence, but they were too late. She was gone. He felt anger and sadness boil in him all at once and he couldn't hold onto them any longer. _

"_BONES!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

He felt himself wake up and scream her name. He felt Angela give a shout of surprise to his side and then everything became a blur.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

Angela shouted in surprise as she heard Booth yell for Brennan, but what happened afterward scared her the most.

He started seizing in the bed. She saw sweat running down his face that was scrunched up with fear and pain. She got out her chair and ran out to find a doctor.

"Somebody please help me!! He's seizing!!" she shouted. A nurse flew out of her station and made her way towards her.

"What's wrong?"

"He's started seizing. Booth is dying!" Angela chocked between muffled sobs.

"Don't say that dear, I'll call the doctor," the nurse went back to her station and called the doctor.

Angela between her worry with Booth thought that the doctor must have set a record for getting to a patient that fast; a minute barely past when Angela saw him running towards her. He passed her and headed straight for Booth's room.

She followed, but she could barely stay long when the doctor told her she had to wait outside. She sat in the waiting room for Zack and Hodgins to come back. A few agonizing minutes passed when she saw them, but they weren't alone. Brennan was with them. Angela felt her stomach fall and knew that she would have to tell her what happened too. What she would tell her would surely break her down more. They spotted her before they veered off to Booth's room.

"Sorry we took long Ange, but we found . . ." Hodgins stopped midsentence when he saw his girlfriends crying her eyes out.

When Brennan saw the tears she knew something had happened and asked instead, "What happened?" with a serious voice.

Hodgins looked at her and feared the worst.

"He's, he's started seizing. The doctor is in with him right. They haven't come out yet," Angela was a mess of tears and sobs. She was scared out of her mind.

Before Brennan could collapse, both Hodgins and Zack got a hold of both her arms and sat her down.

No one dared say anything for fear that something bad my indeed happen. Angela was in Hodgins' arms crying softly while Brennan stared blankly at the opposite wall. The doctor didn't come out for a long time. Months could have passed by for all they knew. When they saw him coming towards them they stood up.

"What happened?" Brennan asked again this time with a weary voice.

"He's started to seize. I don't know how much more we can do now that he has. If he suffers another major one like this one it will provoke a heart attack. This seizure has allowed the poison access to the rest of his body. The poison hasn't reached his heart, but another seizure and it will. He is now completely paralyzed. He will not be able to move again. We have stabilized him for the time being, but I will be honest: it doesn't seem like it will be much longer. His body can not fight the poison anymore. Not after this seizure attack," the doctor told them

Angela cried harder if it was possible. Hodgins kept his cool for Angela, but he could not deny the few tears in his eyes from flowing. Zack stayed quiet and sat with his head in his hands. Only Brennan seemed to still pay attention to the doctor.

"I'm really sorry, but there is nothing else we can do. You can go in and see him if you want," the doctor told Brennan and only her. He looked at her for another moment and then excused himself. Brennan stared after him and found herself hating him and the rest of the hospital. She hated everyone because they could not help save Booth. She felt that they were ungrateful for the service he has done. He has kept them safe from all the wackos running loose and it comes to saving him in return they couldn't do anything?

Brennan did not know what possessed her, but she ran to catch up to him, "Hey Doctor I still have a question," Brennan ran and shouted to him.

The doctor turned around and waited for her to catch up.

"Yes, what is on your mind?" the doctor asked politely.

"This," and then Brennan could not help herself any longer and punched him. She pummeled him to the ground without letting him have a chance to defend himself. She heard a nurse calling security from a station nearby, but did not care. She didn't know how long she punched and kicked when two pairs of strong arms pulled her off of the doctor.

"Let me go! You bastard how dare you say there is nothing else you can do!? You get your other friends and help him you hear me? You save HIM! Let me go!" she shouted.

She kept struggling until she was taken outside and put inside a car.

"It's okay I can take it from here," a voice said. Brennan hadn't even paid attention to where she was being taken because she was still angry. When she finally looked at her surroundings she found herself in a car. An SUV. When she turned to look at the driver she saw who it was that had spoken a few second before.

"Cullen?" she asked.

"Yes, Cullen. You and I need to talk so sit tight while we go back to my office," he replied in a surprisingly calm voice. Brennan wanted to pummel him too, but this time resisted and kept her cool while they made their way to FBI headquarters.


	11. My Devoted Readers

My Devoted Readers,

I have had a serious condition of writer's block. I haven't been able to come up with what happens next in the story and it's really killing me that I am unable to do so. To add and make matters worse, I have had a ton of school work to do and haven't been able to just sit and think and get over my writer's block. Since I know that the work will not get any better in terms of it being less I have reconsidered even continuing the story at all. Now, if any of you still want to know what happens next with these beloved characters that we all know and love, press the review button and let me know. If I don't get any reviews at all, then I will stop writing. I know this may seem unfair of me and maybe a little mean, but I really need to know if I should keep going and make room in my schedule to do so. I really love writing you guys because it's my thing and it's all I know. What happens in this story is all up to you because you're the ones reviewing and without you guys then there is no point in wasting my time writing stories that will not be read. I thank all those who have reviewed in the past for your great feedback and inspiration. Last but not least I would like to answer mendenbar: My exams went fine and I hope I do better in January. Thanks for asking and for reviewing my stories, it means a lot.

mrsangelbooth


End file.
